lost in the supermarket
by Professur
Summary: kazahaya and rikuo go grocery shopping but one of them ends up lost. three guess's who.


**NOTE TO MANY: I DO SO NOT OWN LEGAL DRUG, KAZA, RIKUO, OR HANSTRONKO.  
**

**Kazahaya turned into the new aisle. He was at the grocery store shopping for the weeks provisions. Much to his displeasure, he was sharing this task with his annoying roommate, Rikuo, who followed so far behind that the fair teen was halfway down the row by the time the other was at the reached the entrance. Kazahaya found himself struggling to choose. 'Nama Shoyu, Mikandote, Green giant... didn't know they made soy sauce...'**

** "Hey Rikuo!"he called. "Which brand of soy sauce do you want?" "Mikandote!" Kazahaya grabbed a bottle. 'Green giant it is.' He was agitated. Usually he just went to the shop by the drugstore, but not today. Oh no, today Rikuo had decided to join him. And they couldn't go to the normal place. They had to go to some seven story department store witha grocery store on the first floor that had just opened. The aisles were at weird angles and some popped out of now where. It was all to confusing. He moved to the next item on the list. He squinted, unable to read Rikuo's handwriting. **

** "Oi! What is 'hanstronko'?" No reply. "Hellooo?" Still no answer. Kazahaya looked to the end of the aisle. Rikuo was not there. The green eyes narrowed. 'Where'd he go..? Must be in the next one over.' But that aisle too was Rikuo-less. Now starting to feel uneasy, the teen unknowingly picked up the pace a bit. He walked up and down many oddly placed rows. 'Not here...nor here... empty... where can he be? How can such a humongo person just disappear? Where'd he-' Even his thinking stopped mid-sentence. **

** His eyes scanned the shelves with growing desperation. He found himself in an aisle filled with bright colored bottles. It was unfamiliar. Spinning his cart around, Kazahaya tried to go back the way he came. But when he reached the end, he realized 'I was so busy looking for Rikuo, I have no clue which aisle i came from. Oh no, oh no, oh no no no...'**

** He broke in to a jog behind his cart. Trying to calm himself, he willed his feet to slow down. This only worked for a while. He fought his climbing panic and gave a whack at reason. 'All i have to do is find a wall and follow it to the check out. Screw Rikuo. His fault for going.' **

** So began his search for a wall. But as time wore on, about 25 minutes, his quest had born no fruit. His feet now carried him in a mad-dash up and down random corridors. 'What the hell?! Why aren't there any walls!? Are they not essential in buildings?' As he entered the bakery area, a small figure loomed. They wore a very bright pink shirt and black slacks. An employee. 'They MUST know how to get out!' "Excuse me!" he called out. "Can you help me?" **

** The form turned. She was a young woman of about 23 who held a clipboard. A very threatening sales woman smile covered her face. "Oh hello! Yes that's what i'm here. How may i help you?" Kazahaya pulled to a stop, panting form the exertion it took to fail to find a wall. "...Thank you... 'm lost... Could you...tell me how to...get out?" **

** The sales woman smile was replaced by a real one. Her cheeks puffed out as if to stop herself from laughing. Once she regained control, she consulted her clipboard and said "Yup. You go down this aisle, turn left, take the third right, stop at the chips and go left until you reach the ketchup section, then head left, take the fourth right, 63 degree angel right and in straight til you the registers. Got it?"**

** Kazahaya nodded his head yes figuring he could follow the instructions. "Thank you very much." He kinda bowed behind the cart and took off. He figured wrong. Right off, he took a wrong turn. It went down hill from there.**

** Exactly 37 minutes later, Kazahaya hadn't even found the chips, let alone the door. He was currently in the candy department. He looked around, desperate to find an exit. Not able to hold it in any longer, he let out a wail. "Why is this place so confusing?!" Everyone around turned to stare. He blushed and looked a the ceiling. A voice caught his attention. "Do you need some help?" **

** Kazahaya quickly turned to see a man in pink and black in front of him, looking concerned. 'An employee!' "Oh yes! Please, im trying to leave but i can't. This is the third time i've seen the candy aisle in teh last 5 minutes. I seem to keep getting turned around."**

** The man nodded understandingly. "Yes it is confusing, isn't it? How about we walk there together?" The green eyes overflowed with relief, afraid he'd been about to get more directions. "That would be wonderful. How do you keep track of all this?"**

** Kazahaya got his answer in actions instead of words. The man pulled a walkie-talkie off his belt. "201 TO 432. I need directions from candy to registers." The voice of the employee he'd met earlier crackled out of the speaker. "432 to 201. Consulting the map. I had to just a bit ago to. A boy with light hair and gorgeous eyes. He looked so funny with a look of panic scattered across his face. Candy..candy.." The man looked a t Kazahaya in interest who blushed again and stared at the floor. "Right," said the disembodied voice. "I'll give you one and tell me when you're ready for the next. Turn right..."**

** 5 minutes later, having succsefully manuvered through the store, Kazahaya found himself at the registers, which were bustling. He moved to thank his guide but found he'd already been lost in the throng. He lined up to use register. When his turn came, he unloaded all the food. 'Stupid Rikuo, i was so preoccupied i didn't get half the stuff on the list. Whatever. Im leaving now. Maybe he'll never come back, eternally lost in the supermarket.' "That'll be 36.87 please."**

** Kazahaya reached into his poket for his wallet. It wasn't there. A terrible truth hit him: Rikuo had the money. about to burst into tears of frustration and defeat, he slowly told the cashier he didn't have any cash. The worker got mad. "Do you realize how busy we are today?! What are you playing at? Ugh,, you insolent brat, you can just go put all this back and leave." He sadly reached for the hard earned food when a hand landed on his arm.**

** Kazahaya frowned at the hand. It looked familiar. Too familiar. And oddly resentable. His eyes slowly climbed the arm, approaching the face. 'Is it...'**

** "Where'd you run off to?! I looked around and you'd disappeared." Rikuo yelled. Kazahaya stared for a moment, comprehending what was in front of him. 'Rikuo... here... with the cash...not lost...' The frown deepened. Mental rewind time. 'Not lost...' "Oh yeah! You! How can you say that when YOU were the one who ran away?! There one minute, the next gone! Right after the soy sauce you up and left!"**

** Rikuo stared for a moment, doing some quick thinking. "Right after the soy sauce? I went to get the hanstronko, knowing you'd never find it. When i came back you were gone. I looked around for five minutes, then thought 'whatever, i have the money, he'll come by the registers sooner or later. I'll wait there.' After 50 minutes waiting, finally you appear in the crowd, being lead by an employee." Rikuo let out a laugh. "What did you get lost or something?"**

** Kazahaya glared, VERY hard. Already he'd been forced to go somewhere he didn't want to, stuck buying someone he was often mad at food, lost, humiliated and brought to tears. And it seemed Rikuo wasn't done . Oh no, this ended now. The teen took a big breath and shouted "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T CARE! THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME? WELL HA HA HA! GLAD I CAN BE OF SERVICE!" With that he stormed out ( as fast as one can through a crowd of onlookers {and yes he finally found the door}), cursing the taller boy under his breath.**

** The cashier just looked at a grinning Rikuo and was about to shoo him off when he saw the money in his hand. Finally, something important. "Excuse me, dude, but if your not gonna pay, i insist you follow your friend and leave." Chuckling away, the money exchanged hands and tall, dark and handsome picked up the food bags. As he walked out the door, for it was on the ground floor of the building, a slight bounce in his step occurred from the laughing. **

** He and Saiga had had a bet. If Kazahaya got lost in the supermarket would he (a) stay where he was as camping code advised, or (b) run around like a maniac. Rikuo had been confident his B was correct, but nothing beat a test trial. Especially one so fun, not that it hurt that Saiga now owed him fifty bucks. **

** Yupper, it was all planned. From turning from the aisle when his roommate wasn't looking, following him through the store trying to hide his laughter, to beating him to the doors (He'd spent his last afternoon off memorizing the lay out.) Now, if Kazahaya had looked in his hands for the hanstronko he'd been so called getting (which doesn't exist), he'd have seen there was nothing to be found (the one flaw in the plan.) But he didn't so alls well.**

** As Rikuo reached the train station, he saw someone who looked VERY familiar sulking in a seat. "Why, Kazahaya," he said in a mock-surprised tone. "Whatever brings you here? Or should i say, whatever keeps you here? Why not go home? Miss me already?"**

** Kazahaya lifted his head just enough to aim a glare that would have killed a lesser foe. Through clenched teeth came the words, "I don't have any money for the ticket. SOMEONE insisted on holding it all." Rikuo let of a rumble of laughter at this unforseen entertainment. It didn't mater that they only got the time to go food shopping once a wee and they didn't get the the needed things. Even all the weird looks he got from people as he secretly spied on the blond didn't matter. Nope, nothing cold beat the fact that this had been a great way to spend the day.**

**A/N: wow. i wrote this when i was listening to the clash adn i thought, who gets lost in the super market? then it hit me (possibly cause i had read legal drug the other day but still none the less true0 kazahaya would! well, actually i think he'd pick one shop and memorize the lay out so he'd know where he was and always go there forever more. but if he didn't, this was what i thought would happen. good? bad?  
**


End file.
